Love Behind The Screen
by Shadowhunter Penrose
Summary: Clary Fray leads a tough life and decides to visit an online chatroom where she meets a certain someone. Will she ever get to meet him? Or is their love destined to stay within cyberspace? (Lol, the story is hopefully better than the summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'll make this short so you can read the story (and if you don't normally read these things I suggest you do because I sometimes have important stuff in here). I've recently got a new journal so I've got tons of stories planned and at least 3 chapters of this planed out! If you're unfamiliar with me as an author check out my other stories! Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Clary = Colourgirl16**

 **Jace = Shaowhunter**

 **Isabele = Iz_Fasionista**

 **Other usernames are random people for now 😋 hope it's not to confusing**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI so don't give me the credit for Cassandra Clare's genius. The characters were all her.**

 **Clary**

I love the sound of a door unlocking. It's a sound linked with hope, potential and opportunities. For me, it just means that I have to listen to my parents fighting... again. The door squeaks as I open it slowly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Sure enough, no one notices me come in. No one hears my keys hit the table, or my footsteps on the marble stairs. It's only when I close my bedroom door that I feel safe, and secluded. I cross the room to my desk and sit down to my computer but no notifications await me. The view is spectacular outside my window; a soft sun setting upon our small garden...ruined only by the ugly wall separating us from our neighbours. I sigh and pull out my homework. I have nothing else to do and I won't be stressed later, so I may as well finish it now.

Halfway through a rather hard maths question, my phone starts ringing. I answer it because it's Isabelle, and she's the only real friend I have.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" I say, trying to keep any bitterness out of my tone. It obviously didn't work because she replies sounding concerned.

"Woah okay, not feeling too good huh?" before I can answer she continues, "Anyways.. I found this super cool chatroom and you have to try it!"

"Izzy you know I'm shy, besides you don't know who you're talking to online, it could be a murderer, or a stalker, or who knows what else!"

"Please? There's some cool people, I'll give you the website and you can friend me, then i'll invite you to my current chatroom. Then you won't be going solo." She hangs up before I can respond, and I decide to try it out. After all what have I got to lose?

I used to use chatrooms all the time, but I had too many run-ins with thirsty people trying to date online and people desperate for sexting and role-play. But I guess a chatroom is just what I need, because when you talk to strangers through a screen, its not like talking to people in real life, which makes it easier. My phone pings, signifying Izzy's text. It contains a website and her account name so, following her earlier instructions I find the website and start setting up an account. After filling in all the details, I get stuck on my username. It has to be something cool and not geeky. I decided on Colourgirl16, since I've always had a thing for art. My hand hovers over the enter key, hesitant. Im risking a lot doing this; my parents trust, my innocence, my very life. But it's for Isabelle and I could use some friends.

Once I'm logged in I search Isabelle's username, Iz_Fasionista. Once I've found her I send her my friend request, and it doesn't take her long to accept it. Within seconds she invites me to her chatroom. I'm still nervous to accept it, but hey I could do with some new friends, vitural or real. So I accept it, and send Izzy my username so she knows it's me talking like an idiot which I know I'm bound to do.

* * *

 **Hey, so I cut it off before I planned to, so it's kind of a** **short chapter, but I wanted it finished for my deadline. Drop me a review, and let me know if I should continue this. Shout out to _sampletext762_ for inspiring me to write this story. Also I'm going to include a Q&A chapter so if you have questions they'll be answered there, probably to come out after chapter 3. Love you all and see you next chapter 💖**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, total cliff hanger last time... sorry not sorry? You know what to do, read and review.**

* * *

 **Clary = Colourgirl16**

 **Jace = Shaowhunter**

 **Isabele = Iz_Fasionista**

 **Other usernames are random people for now 😋 hope it's not to confusing**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI so don't give me the credit for Cassandra Clare's genius. The characters were all her.**

 **Jace**

Checking my watch, I'd been on this chat for over two hours now. Believe it or not that was not a record for me. Although, I did have maths homework to do so I though now would be a good time to get off, until a new name appeared. Being famous all through chatrooms on this website (minus the geek chats) I knew pretty much everyone. This name, however was new to me...

 _Colourgirl16_ : Hello?

 _Iz_Fasionista_ : Hey! I didn't think you would show!

Okay so this was one of Isabelle's friends. I didn't know Isabelle outside of this chatroom but had been taking to her for most of the time I was online today.

 _Colourgirl16_ : Hey Iz, why did you want me here?

 _Iz_Fasionista_ :Because you're way to antisocial

I decided to speak up, because like I said, it was practically my duty to know everyone.

 _Shadowhunter_ : Hey newbie, what's up?

 _Colourgirl16_ : Don't call me 'newbie', and I'm fine thanks, you?

Whoah whoever she is, she's feisty.

 _Iz_Fasionista_ : Clary can you please be nice? Jace is one of the okay ones.

 _Colourgirl16_ : Thanks for announcing my name to the whole of cyberspace!

 _Shadowhunter_ : You should be, it's a nice name.

Okay, I have no idea what came over me, I'm not normally a nice person. The only reason I can think of is that I'm a total ladies man and was just flirting with another chick... right?

 _Colourgirl16_ : Thanks... I think

* * *

 **Clary**

I guess people online aren't so bad. Sadly, I think I spoke to soon when someone else joins our chat.

 _Devil_ : Hey baby, what's you bra size?

The only way to respond to jerks like this is with some sassy, badass comment.

 _Colourgirl16_ : Bigger than you IQ, oh wait... everything is.

That should do it. The one who's name I think is Jace kicks him out of the chat anyway, since he made this chatroom. Anyone can make one and anyone can join anyone's, I guess Jace and Izzy were having a nice long chat before I joined. A ping signifies someones message which breaks my train of thought.

 _Shadowhunter_ : Nicely handled

 _Colourgirl16_ : Thanks, I've had practise.

 _Iz_Fasionista_ : Guys like that are pathetic

 _Colourgirl16_ : Agreed

 _Shadowhunter_ : Agreed

Jace and I say at the same time. Over time more people join the chat. Izzy talks to everyone and of course everyone likes her straight away. A couple ask her for her number, but she wisely doesn't give it away. Jace and I both stay kind of quiet. I have nothing to say but I feel like his motives are different. It almost as if he is observing everyone. A little later I decide enough is enough and I need to get on with my homework.

 _Colourgirl16_ : Well, I better go guys. Nice meeting you all.

 _Iz_Fasionista_ : See you later

 _Shadowhunter_ : See you round 'newbie'

I switch off my computer. It's getting dark outside and I never even noticed. I can hear my parents fighting so I put in my headphones to try and block them out. A sad sounding song comes on but instead of making me feel worse like they normally do, the tune gives me hope that things will get better.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long... but thanks for all your reviews it makes me feel amazing. Don't forget about my Q &A chapter where I can answer any questions. due to hopefully come out after chapter 3 :) love you all, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Sorry this took so long but I have a life that somewhat interferes. Plus, it took me a while** **to write this particular chapter for some reason.**

* * *

 **Clary = Colourgirl16**

 **Jace = Shaowhunter**

 **Isabele = Iz_Fasionista**

 **Other usernames are random people for now 😋 hope it's not to confusing**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI so don't give me the credit for Cassandra Clare's genius. The characters were all her**

 **Clary**

I sit watching the clock in the classroom tick away the time left before I can escape home. If you can call my home an escape. But of course, practically every student will agree that almost anywhere is better than school.

"Now, who can tell me what element this symbol represents?" Drones the science teacher in a voice that would put any science enthusiast to sleep, let alone a high school class. When no one appears to even think about the question he adds politely,

"Be warned this will appear in your test."

Then some students raised there heads slightly or actually lift a pen to take note, but still, no one answers.

"For Heaven's sake it's Sodium! Everyone knows that." I say quite loudly; it frustrates me how dumb my classmates can be sometimes. Actually let me rephrase that... all the time.

"Finally, a student who may actually pass an examination." The teacher wheezed shaking a wrinkled finger at me. "There's hope for you yet!"

The bell finally rang and I hurriedly gathered my books, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. I walk swiftly down the corridor towards my locker. Unfortunately, it's blocked by the two meanest boys in school. Sebastian Morgenstern, and Jonathan Herondale.

"Hey there genius." Says Sebastian, leaning on the door of my locker.

"Exuse me." I said quietly. There is no way to fight these guys, so I try to avoid them at all costs. But they always find me.

"And why would we listen to you, nerd?" Says Sebastian, jeering.

"You just did, or you wouldn't have responded." I say in frustration. I hear a snort and look up in surprise. Jonathan Herondale is actually laughing, sort of. He's trying to cover it up but it's clear he thought my remark was amusing. Sebastian glares at him, and he quickly shuts up. Sebastian turns back to me with a sly grin.

"I see what's going on here. Little cherry-top is feeling brave. I wonder.." He says, hands snaking around my waist. I can't push him away, because my arms are full of my books. I know what's coming, because I've seen the way he treats girls. I wait, eyes closed in desperation, hoping anyone I'll finally stand up to Sebastian and save me from him.

"Leave her alone Seb." Says Jonathan, and Sebastian turns around, one arm still frimly gripping my hips.

"Exuse me?" He says to Jonathan.

"You heard me, leave her alone." Jonathan's glare is cold and his once striking gold eyes dulled, and murderous.

"Oh I see," Says Sebastian, laughing. "You want her for yourself!" He says shoving me roughly across to Jonathan, who stands completely still, even as I crash into him. I turn and slap Sebastian with all the force I can muster before running out of the school, tears streaming down my face, along blushing cheeks. I don't care that I still have my books, I have keys and my phone and legs to get me home.

* * *

I arrive home, and although I'm no longer crying I can still taste the salt from past tears. I run upstairs, not bothering to check who's at home. At this moment, I don't care.

 _Why me?_ I'm not pretty, I'm not very rich and I'm still a virgin. _What would Sebastian want with me, when I have nothing to offer?_ All these questions race though my head, answers appearing just as fast, and becoming more far-fetched by the minute. But the one question that I have no answer to is, _Why did Jonathan Herondale defend me?_

A high pitch PING! signalising a new chatroom message breaks my train of thought. I wander over to my computer, as if in a daze. One question awaits me;

Shadowhunter: How was your day, anything exciting to report Colourgirl16?

My answer is sent before I even know what I'm writing... an automatic response that I can't control.

Coulourgirl16: Fine

* * *

 **Ta da! Now, I know that was probably not worth the wait and I'm super sorry! 😭 I hope to have the next chapter out within the next 48 hours, if not then within the week. Now, I'll have to postpone my Q &A chapter if I don't get enough responses, so don't be shy and keep an eye out for it. Love you and see you (hopefully) soon! 💖**


End file.
